Não te conheço?
by Lady Nix
Summary: A verdadeira história por detrás de algumas das inconsistências do anime. Contém ligeiríssimas referências ao “Episódio G”.


**Disclaimer:**_ Se CDZ fosse meu, não teria que escrever fics destas... e faço-o apenas por gosto.  
_**Notas:** _Estava a ler o_ Episódio G_, e a rever uns episódios da série antiga, quando me lembrei mais uma vez, porque é que tanta gente chama doido ao Kurumada. As inconsistências! É insuportável! Por isso, aqui vai a verdade sobre o que aconteceu logo a seguir ao final do_ Episódio G_ e antes da série começar. ;)  
_

* * *

**  
NÃO TE CONHEÇO?**

_  
Cronos tinha sido derrotado e o seu estranho labirinto despedaçado. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena regressavam agora ao seu Santuário na Grécia, prontos para celebrar a vitória. Era chegado o fim da segunda Titanomaquia._

**  
**

Onze cavaleiros de ouro aguardavam ansiosamente à porta da sala do trono do Sacerdote. Um a um, eles estavam a ser chamados para uma recepção e congratulação pessoal dada pelo Sacerdote, em honra dos seus esforços na luta que acabavam de travar.

Pelo menos, era isso o que vinha escrito na carta que todos tinham recebido, mas à medida que um e outro era chamado, os cavaleiros que observavam os seus companheiros que já estavam despachados começavam a ter algumas dúvidas sobre o que se passaria realmente dentro do salão. Um a um, viam os cavaleiros a saírem com um ar esgazeado e um andar ligeiramente cambaleante. Nenhum dizia uma palavra que fosse, ou sequer olhava para os que ainda aguardavam.

A situação repetiu-se até restarem só dois cavaleiros sentados na entrada: Mu de Carneiro e Aiolia de Leão.

Olharam um para o outro, nervosos, e engoliram ambos em seco quando ouviram uma voz a chamar por Mu. Aiolia deu-lhe uma pequena palmadinha no ombro para lhe dar coragem, mas por dentro estava tão inseguro como ele. O que é que se passaria lá dentro para saírem todos com aquele olhar?

Por algum motivo, duvidava que o Sacerdote estivesse a oferecer bebidas. E para piorar as coisas, tinham-no deixado a ele – Leão, impaciente por natureza, nervos à flor da pele – para último lugar! Já estava ali sentado há pelo menos duas horas, e como ele odiava esperar...!

Concentrando a atenção nas suas mãos para ver se não pensava demais no assunto, quase não deu pelo abrir da porta do salão. O cavaleiro de Jamiel estava a sair, com o mesmo olhar esgazeado e andar cambaleante igual a todos os outros que o tinham precedido. Levantou uma mão trémula na direcção de Aiolia em despedida e seguiu em frente, tropeçando escadaria abaixo.

Aiolia levantou-se imediatamente e foi a tempo de ver o seu amigo a deslizar pelos últimos degraus à porta da sua casa abaixo. Aí ficou deitado, imóvel.

Antes que Aiolia pudesse ter a certeza se ele estava bem ou não, a mesma voz de há pouco chamou por ele, avisando-o que o Sacerdote estava pronto para o receber. Por um lado, não queria deixar o Sacerdote à espera, mas por outro também não queria deixar Mu sem ter a certeza que não se tinha magoado. Decidindo que o cavaleiro de Carneiro era capaz de aguentar uns quantos trambolhões, Aiolia optou por entrar no salão atrás de si.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um cosmo ominoso que o observava, escondido, das sombras. E havia muitos lugares sombrios por onde escolher. A luz era débil, iluminando apenas o corredor central que ligava a porta à plataforma onde se encontrava o trono. Tudo o resto, os corredores laterais por trás das colunas que flanqueavam esse caminho estavam imersos em sombras.

Os nervos de Aiolia vieram imediatamente à flor da pele, ordenando-lhe que fosse cauteloso. A sua mente, no entanto, despachou rapidamente esses medos, dizendo que aquele era o salão do Sacerdote, o representante da deusa! Que presença maligna é que poderia alguma vez chegar ali, ainda por cima sem ser detectada pelos cavaleiros de ouro que defendiam a entrada!

O cavaleiro de Leão escutou o que a sua mente lhe dizia, mas não dispensou completamente os avisos do seu instinto. Muito cautelosa e silenciosamente, percorreu o corredor, olhando sempre em sua volta, tentando vislumbrar qualquer coisa que se movesse para lá do visível. Nada se mexeu. Mas quando chegou à beira do trono, o cavaleiro apercebeu-se pela primeira vez de uma coisa que devia ter sido bastante óbvia à partida.

O Sacerdote não estava em parte alguma, e em cada um dos lados do trono estava um monte de partes das armaduras de ouro e uma pilha das suas respectivas caixas.

Os seus instintos voltaram-lhe a berrar aos ouvidos: "algo de muito errado se passa aqui"! Amaldiçoando a sua sorte por ter sido deixado para o fim e nenhum dos outros cavaleiros estar por perto para o ajudar no que quer que fosse necessário, Aiolia voltou a examinar as sombras que escondiam os corredores laterais.

Deu meia volta. E gritou. A menos de cinco centímetros da sua cara estava um par de olhos vermelhos, brilhando com uma faísca maligna.

Algo dentro das suas memórias lhe dizia que aquela era a máscara azul do Sacerdote, mas o susto tinha sido grande demais para registar essa associação. Antes que o pudesse fazer, no entanto, o Sacerdote fez uso do seu momento de distracção e tirou algo de debaixo das suas vestes brancas.

Era um relógio de bolso, e estava agora a balançá-lo lentamente em frente aos olhos do cavaleiro, num movimento pendular.

— Quando eu contar até três, vais adormecer. — A sua voz de barítono ressoou no salão. — Um... dois... três.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de Leão logo se fecharam.

— Quando eu estalar os dedos, vais acordar e ir até tua casa. Quando lá chegares vais esquecer-te de tudo o que aconteceu aqui dentro.

O cavaleiro anuiu fracamente, debilitado pela hipnose para recusar o que quer que fosse.

— Vais esquecer-te de todas as lutas da Titanomaquia, vais esquecer-te inclusivamente que os Titãs existem. Vais esquecer-te de tudo quanto viste e todos quanto conheceste durante esse tempo.

Mais uma vez, o cavaleiro acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça pendendo.

— Vais engolir o teu orgulho e deixar que até o mais reles guarda deste Santuário te trate como lixo, porque ninguém pode saber que tu és um dos mais fortes cavaleiros de ouro.

Por um momento pareceu que Aiolia ia resistir, mas logo perdeu a capacidade de resistir e disse que sim.

— Vais esquecer-te que existem outros cavaleiros de ouro, e vais esquecer-te de todo o tipo de amizades que fizeste com eles durante este tempo. Se alguém te perguntar, tu dizes que não sabes quem ou quantos são os cavaleiros de ouro, mesmo que estejas a olhar de frente para a torre do relógio ou para as doze casas da escadaria, percebido?

— Sim, Mestre.

— Então vai, cavaleiro.

O Sacerdote estalou os dedos e os olhos de Aiolia abriram-se. Com um olhar esgazeado começou a caminhada até sua casa, com um andar cambaleante. Antes de chegar à porta do salão, porém, o representante de Atena mandou-o parar mais uma vez.

— Ah, e se alguma vez ouvires alguém a acusar-me de ser maligno, sanguinário, louco, mentiroso, traidor ou algo do género, tu respondes que eu sou... sei lá... "um homem de amor e justiça", qualquer coisa assim dramática e pungente, está bem?

— Sim, Mestre.

— Ok, é tudo! Podes ir!

E é por esta razão que os cavaleiros de ouro quase não diziam nada de jeito quando se mostraram mais uma vez, anos mais tarde, durante as lutas contra Saori, Seiya, Shiriyu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

**  
FIM**

**

* * *

**

_Gostaram, odiaram, ficaram na mesma? Por favor, digam-me o que acharam! Fiquem bem!_**  
**


End file.
